


What's in a Name?

by winterbmine



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Darling Pan - Freeform, F/M, Possessive!Peter, Smut, dark!pan, pendy, peter/wendy - Freeform, pretty much the whole thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:49:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterbmine/pseuds/winterbmine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter visits a caged Wendy when his desire is too strong to ignore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning: Here There Be Sex
> 
> So this is my first stab at fanfiction, but I was recently pulled into the Darling Pan fandom and I couldn't resist. 
> 
> I didn't think my first post would be so *cough* well, intense. But I had a story in my mind and I was excited to post something so I just went for it. I have a new laptop that doesn't have Word on it yet so this was typed up rather quickly on notepad so please forgive any grammar/spelling mistakes. I did go through it, but like I said, I wrote this quickly and was anxious to post. I figure it's like a bandaid--just rip it off.
> 
> This is also the first time I've tried this type of writing, but I've been reading some other works on this site and I was feeling inspired. So as a newbie, please, feel free to give notes and suggestions or just tell me what you thought.

The need was building inside of him again. Much too soon and much too strongly. It was time.

The Lost Boys avoided his gaze when he stood up from his place by the fire. All but Felix, whose eyes followed him, calculating. He knew what it meant when Pan left, but unlike the other Lost Boys, he understood exactly what he did when he was away and what it could mean.

Pan returned his gaze with a dare,  _You think you can control_ me _? The_ Pan _. This island and all who are on it are_ mine _._

Felix looked away, his scar glinting in the firelight. Pan left the hoots and hollers of the Boys behind him leaving the clearing colder than it was when he had been present.

As he drew closer, he could  _feel_  her. The one he sent away and who returned to him. Her shining, otherworldly brightness being absorbed by the island around her. By him.

**

Wendy could sense him coming. The wind blew differently when he was near, betraying his emotions, and the island had been storming with his desire for months. His desire for her. Fear pumped adrenaline through her veins. How long had it been since he last came? Not even a year. Time was when he would wait years before seeing her and the only voice she would hear was the taunting whispers of Felix--the only one brave enough to show himself to her. Of course, if Pan knew, he would be furious, but that never stopped Felix, and Pan was allowing for less and less talk on her part recently.

She shivered. Would this be the night Pan lost whatever control he had over his desires? Only he seemed to know the true consequences of his visits, but Wendy knew enough to understand they would be terrible. She could tell by the way he would growl at her and shout, furious and angry that she was the cause of his burning  _want_  so plainly shown by the throbbing tent that would appear in his pants.

Other times, he would be almost gentle. Whispering  _Wendy-bird_  and  _mine_  as his hands stroked up her legs under her night gown and bit her ear just hard enough to hurt. Making her center heat up in the most tortuous way, making her want to  _beg_  for  _something_. But she held back, sometimes causing her lips to bleed because she bit in so deeply to prevent anything but moans escapes. That never stopped him though, in fact, it only seemed to make him more excited and he would suck the blood from her lips, draining her dry, and when he could get no more, he would make new wounds, marking her as his own with his teeth and as the bloodthirst took over, his once-soft hands would dig into her thighs and the curve above them leaving scratches and bruises and his tongue would swirl in a fairy-dance with her own and just when she thought she would burst from his touch, he would disappear, leaving her panting and flushed, clutching at her own legs  _wanting_.

And that was when he was gentle. More often than not, his visits were nothing of the sort.

Judging by how long the sky had been raging, Wendy assumed tonight would be latter and that Pan's control would be stretched thin.

Silence.

Wendy's breathing accelerated. The island always went silent when Pan arrived, as if in respect. Or fear.

" _Darling_..." he sang.

Wendy froze. He never called her that. In Neverland, old names were lost and new names were born. Pan. Felix.  _Bird_. When the Shadow had first brought her to Neverland, when she had first met Pan, she had curtsied--seemed so silly now, clutching to Victorian values in the wilds of an island jungle full of beastly boys and pirates--and introduced herself:  _Wendy Moira Angela Darling_. He had laughed at her, demon eyes sparkling. One of the Lost Boys had asked in whisper if all girls had such long names. Pan ignored him and bowed to her. " _Peter Pan_." It had been the only time she had heard him say his first name. And the last time he would ever bow.

"Wendy," his word was like a caress. "Moira," She flushed with warmth as if his breath were already on her. "Angela," she closed her eyes and didn't even notice her cage being pulled down. " _Darling_ ," her eyes flew open and his dark grin was right in front of her. Just another game.

Well if he was going to use her name, she would use his. Just as he was reaching to pull her out, she breathed, " _Peter_."

All playfulness vanished from his expressive eyes and was replaced with rage. Wendy flinched but instead of attacking her flesh with his teeth as she expected, he took out the knife he kept at his waist and Wendy's eyes widened in its devilish glow. He stabbed down with it but instead of feeling the warmth of her own blood, she felt the unexpected cool of the air.

Her nightgown was in shreds at her feet and she was completely naked. Pan was panting heavily now and his eyes greedily raked up and down her exposed body. She could feel them gouging their way from her toes to her hair covered center and to her nipples, hard from the chill.

When looking wasn't enough, his hands shakily ran up her legs and thighs, his right stopping to cup her mound while the other trailed up palm her breast. His head lowed to cover the other with his mouth. His tongue sloppily tried to recreate their fairy-dance with her nipple but when that failed, he bit down in frustration. Wendy gasped, her knees shaking, his right hand was all that kept her from falling, but its location caused one of his fingers to slip in between her lower folds which were already dripping wet. Never in her long life had anyone touched her there. On occasion while sitting alone in her cage, her own had would drift to that forbidden region, but some shred from her old life kept her from entering because she knew once she crossed that line, everything would be unchangeable.

Now with his finger sliding inside her, her thighs unconsciously locking him in, she felt like she was thrumming with life. As if one movement would cause her to explode taking him with her into something incredibly brilliant or terrible. She did not know whether she wanted to push down to trigger it, or pull up to escape it. Pan made the decision for her when he bit down harder on her breast and Wendy's knees crumpled entirely. Pan's finger dug into her, hitting a pressure point she didn't know she had before he allowed her to tumble to ground with him on top of her.

He seemed to notice the nub too because he was now rubbing against it watching her face with dark interest. He sucked away from her breast, leaving a red ring of teeth marks around her areola before raking his teeth up to her ear. His left hand moved from her other breast to support him as he nibbled at her ear. "Say it again," he commanded.

He couldn't actually expect her to  _speak_  could he? Not right now when her body seemed to be some other entity tormenting her brain with waves of hot pleasure. But of course he did. He was Pan.

When she didn't answer right away, her mercilessly dug his finger into her newfound bud sending shockwaves of pleasure pain through her entire body. Pan never gave an order twice.

Wendy raked her mind for her last words. Finally it came to her just as he bit into her neck in punishment. " _Peter_ ," she gasped.

He took a shaky breath against the open wound at her neck. His left hand forced her face to his, leaving his body to weigh down on hers. " _More_. Say it again."

"Peter."

His own eyes closed and he removed his finger from her leaving her hollow and empty without it. " _Peter_ ," it sounded like a beg.

He rolled off of her and she heard the rustle of his belt sliding off. "Peter..." slowly, almost a question, except she knew the answer.

He was back on her in moments, only this time Wendy felt something hot and hard against her bare thigh. Her whole body was thrumming with anticipation. In all these years, he had never even come close to undressing. " _Peter_ ," there was no denying the desire in her voice.

Curiosity made her look down over her swollen breasts to the mysterious member. He was shaking again and his focus was on the same place. His body was curved over her own, causing her eyes to be drawn automatically the throbbing object of his attention. It was smooth and large, jutting out of his own patch of hair and ending with a mushroom tip which his hand was already directing towards her--

" _Peter_!" Her chest was heaving and she finally felt the fear she should felt all along as she fought against him.

Annoyed, his left hand dug into her hip to keep her still, nails slicing though her flesh. Still she thrashed. She could feel him entering her and he was much too big. It  _hurt_. Her muscles tightened and he grunted, ripping her in half and making her bleed. She shrieked his name and he grunted hers as he fell on top of her up to the hilt.

They both panted together, his mouth pressed to hers, murmuring her name and mingling their breath as she adjusted to his size. His hard breathing was causing him to rub against her previously found bud and after a while, the pleasure began to return. It was such a relief from the world-ending pain of before that without realizing it, Wendy began rubbing herself against him in hopes that he would hit her _just right_.

The movements made him twitch inside of her and, to her surprise, that brought pleasure as well. He had recovered from the initial entry and was looking at her again. Watching her expression slowly change from one of pain to pleasure. Finally, he could not seem to be able to hold still for any long so he shifted out of her slightly and then back in. His eyes closed. " _Darling_."

Then with a growl, he yanked her up into a sitting position in his lap. The jarring movement made her hiss his name and his lips slammed into hers in response as if wanting to suck the very words out of her mouth. He pulled out of her again, this time almost entirely, creating sweet sweet friction before slamming back into her, flesh pounding flesh and she cried out again either in pain or pleasure as both seemed to war within her.

With animal zeal he thrust in and out of her, nails digging into her bottom cheeks forcing her to match him thrust for thrust. At first it was all Wendy could do to bite into his shoulder with eyes closed and claw into his back for support against the mind shattering movement, then an animal of her own surfaced and she no longer needed his help. When he was fully within her, she ground herself onto him, causing pleasure to build to incredible heights, and when he was out of her she forced him back with all her might to return him to the desired position.

Her insides swirled with pleasure until she could stand no more and she exploded against him, muscles clenching him like a vice and nails drawing blood from his back as he so often did to her.

When she screamed his name, the island fell silent as if in respect.

Or fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo yeah. Heh, I wrote that. 
> 
> I think I want this to be a series, and if I do make it so, the other parts would have more story line. I sort of hinted at it in this, but I didn't give much. Well... of story that is.
> 
> Again, as a newbie, please tell me what you think. I'm entirely new to this type of thing.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	2. After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reflections of both Peter and Wendy after the deed has been done. Wendy has a guest.

Pan shuddered off of her. Wendy's glorious waves of pleasure had long since been reduced to occasional pulses. She lay on her back, gazing at the night sky. She would do that often back in London, and had been eager to let the magical Shadow fly her even closer to glowing orbs she admired. Wendy almost never looked at them anymore, for they had only brought her suffering.

 

Everything was different now though. She was changed. The stars again held a beauty of their own. In fact, everything seemed to. The island was lush and alive, blowing perfectly cool air on her heated flesh. Even Pan's labored breathing combined beautifully with the sound of distant waves and the nearby calling of insects.

 

"What is that?"

 

Pan's eyes are on her. She hadn't even realized she had been humming. Pan had peaked after her and was still recovering, otherwise he surely would have insisted on her answer. Instead, he just gazed at her, mouth open and head resting on his arm facing her. Wendy smiled. "A lullaby, I suppose. One I had long since forgotten I knew."

 

He didn't push for details as he normally would have. Perhaps he was changed too.

 

Wendy didn't know how long they stayed like that. Her humming and he breathing. It felt like ages but it could have been only minutes.

 

***

 

"I have to return to camp."

 

Pan's eyes had drifted closed and now he opened them. Wendy was fast asleep.

 

She  _was_  beautiful. For so long he had tried to forget her beauty but now there was no point the damage had been done. But now he had to leave.

 

He buckled his pants and stood. Then it was like he was hit with a wave. The damage had definitely been done. Pan could feel the island's unease. Neverland was for children, and he hadn't acted like a child. Time was pushing on him harder than it had in centuries. And it was  _her_  fault.

 

Fury ripped through him and he suddenly didn't want to even look at her. _She_  had done this to him. _She_  came back after he sent her away. Thinking _she_  could control  _him_. He should have killed her then. He should have soaked the ground with her blood.

 

He roared out without giving her another glance.

 

***

 

Wendy woke up alone. Or so she thought.

 

It was the first time she had been alone out of her cage since Pan had first put her in. And she was naked. And not alone.

 

“So it  _finally_  happened.”

 

Wendy jumped. Covering her naked body as best she could with the rags that had once been her night gown.

 

“Felix.”

 

He stood leaning against the tree that usually held up her cage. Face hooded so all she could see was his glimmering scar. She had always wondered where he had gotten it. Now his eyes were raking up and down her naked flesh. Her pulse pounded in her ears. As much as she tried to convince herself not to be afraid, her body made its own decisions. She stood in an attempt to make herself seem less powerless. It didn’t help much seeing as he had a sword at his waist and all she had was her nails. But her nails were sharp.

 

“You’d better not do anything to me. Pan would be angry.”

 

Felix removed his hood and Wendy could see that he was smiling. It didn’t look pleasant. “Angry? Nothing I could do to you would make much of a difference now. You should see the rampage he’s in. Never seen anything like it... By the time he’s cooled down, you’ll have more enemies than me to worry about.”

 

He had drifted closer and Wendy took a step back. “What do you mean? Why?”

 

Now he was directly in front of her. His eyes drifting from her scarcely covered breasts to meet her own. “Because word’s gone round that you’re what set him off. And from what I can see, there’s no point in denying it.” He was so close that Wendy could feel his breath on her ear, and try as she might, she was shaking. “Did he rip you open, little bird? Did you bare yourself to him until he made you **scream**?” He ran a hand up the side of her thigh to her waist. “Did you enjoy it? I do know how enjoyable it _can_ be. Or did you need another demonstration? I’m sure I could teach you a few things.”

 

Wendy’s eyes widened and he smirked, but took a step back. “You’re Pan’s toy.”

 

He turned his back on her, pulling his hood back up. Wendy let out a shaky breath. As he walked away, he said, “You’re going back to your house. You should remember the way. Better move quickly though, Hook’s men are already wound up, and seeing you in your current state--well, you know pirates.” He clucked.

 

Then he was gone. And after a fruitless attempt to make some sort of covering from her scraps, Wendy ran off as well.

 

It wasn't long before she heard the calls of the pirates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long. No excuse really, it's short and I've had it done for a while, but I was debating over adding more and I eventually decided against it. Plus I've been visited family for the holidays that I haven't seen in years. So I clearly prefered to be writing. 
> 
> Not so smutty this time, but don't worry, the next part... Well, pirates are not known to be particularly gentlemanly. And Peter won't be happy about that. 
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos! I didn't expect so many and it makes me really happy that people have enjoyed it :)


	3. Who Are You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pirates are on Wendy's tail.

Wendy tore the through the trees, the torn strips of her night gown flying behind her like wings. Vines gripped and pulled at her skin and hair—but she preferred vines to the clawed fingers of _men_. She could hear them jeering not far behind her. Calling out for the ~~pure~~ little bird who had caused them to face the wrath of Pan. She hoped—she _prayed_ —they were still searching. That they were not yet following her person.

 

 The hope was short lived. The prayer unanswered.

 

A dirty, dark hand closed around her white wing and she fell to the ground.

 

“’Ello, girlie,” a mouth full of gaps and crooked teen grinned at her.

 

Once she would have laughed—stood her ground—and pushed back at him.

 

_Who are_ **you** _to call_ **me** _girlie?_

But times were different now. She was defenseless. A bird with broken wings. Wendy shuffled backwards, eyeing the dark figures moving towards her, and covered her shaking self with strips of white.

 

“Well would you lookie ‘ere,” Jukes stepped forward—Wendy remembered his name because when she had first come to Neverland, he had been the first person she had ever seen with tattoos, and he was _covered_ in them. “It seems someone’s already gone an’ opened our present for us. Don’t know whether to thank ‘em or be angry.”

 

“I’m mighty angry me’self, already,” another said. Blood was leaking out of his head but he paid no mind. “I’ve lost myself a brother today. Did you know that little bird?”

 

His filthy face leaned in to hers, dirty hands sliding up her arms to reach her face. He laughed and looked to his shipmates. “She’s soft as down, she is— _you little **bitch!**_ ”

 

In a flash of her former self, Wendy had bitten down on his finger. Giving him another place to leak blood out of. Before she could do much else though, he turned and backhanded her so hard across the face that she felt sure her eyes would pop out of their sockets. She bit a chunk out of her cheek in the process and her mouth filled with blood. She spit it out at their feet.

 

“I’d say the bird’s been running with boys far too long, lads,” Jukes took the other pirates place before her, but her head was still reeling too much to do anything about it. “What do say we _men_ teach her ‘ow to be a _lady_?”

 

The pirates cheered in agreement as Wendy’s blood ran cold and her eyes widened. They crowded around her, grabbing, pulling, _touching_. She pushed and shoved at them. Screaming and biting and kicking. But there were too many. They smelled of blood and sweat and desire. But not desire for pleasure, desire to shame her—to make her _theirs._

When she heard the sound of a belt buck being removed, something switched in her.

 

_She would not be taken by force._

 

With a practiced hand, she darted blindly for a sheath and in seconds she was standing in the center with a sword drawn. The pirates froze. Wendy may have been trapped in a cage for decades, but before that she had run with the Boys, and like all of those Lost on the island, she had learned how to _fight_. And pirates began to remember the girl she once was.

 

“Not so brave now, are you?” She asked, head held tall even while her left hand was clenched to prevent it from shaking. “Afraid of a little bird with a sword?”

 

She swung the sword fast and hard with a grace that it had probably not felt from the hands of its true owner—just barely missing slicing the eyes of three of them. She paused before the tattooed nose of Billy Jukes. Cocking her head to the side, she lowered the sword to bulge barely held back against his unbuttoned trousers.

 

“Hands aren’t the only members that can be cut off,” she said coldly, leaning forward so the sword almost kissed him.

 

There was the crunch of a footstep and the whirl of a sword slicing through air. Wendy spun to deflect the blade, but for all her composure, she hadn’t been a master swordsman in too long, and she had grown slow.

 

Then the loud clash of metal on metal and Wendy flinched. Then there was a laugh.

 

“You must be careful with little birds,” the voice said, “for they have deadly talons.”

 

Pan. He seemingly appeared out of nowhere, but Wendy better. He loved to watch a show.

 

Now there was no hiding the pirate’s fear. They had had already apparently lost one man to Pan today, and none seemed to have the desire to extend that list. For his part, Pan looked almost gleeful. He relished in their fear— _fed_ on it. But his eyes were dark and hooded, with pure black fury rolling behind them.

 

He flicked the sword touching his away and stepped forward—simultaneously putting himself between Wendy and the pirates and making them step back. He held his sword lazily in his hand, waving it as he spoke in playful tones.

 

“And wolves have teeth,” he smiled, baring his own. Wendy heard one of the pirates gulp.

 

Pan turned away unexpectedly. “Unfortunately I’ve grown tired playing with you today, the bird and I have things to speak of. Luckily, I have set up another game for you. A game of chase—as I see you seem to enjoy that game. Only this time, you will be doing the running and my Boys will be doing the chasing. Oh, and the mermaids.”

 

The pirates gave a collective gasp and Wendy saw grown beaded men who looked tougher than men she had ever seen literally quake in their boots. “M-mermaids?” One whispered before he shoved silent.

 

Pan glanced up. “Yes. See, I had my boys burn your boat, so you’ll have to swim to the Jolly Roger. But many of the Boys can’t swim, so the mermaids agreed to play along.” He raised his eyebrows innocently. “It’s only fair, don’t you see?”

 

Right on cue came the hoots of Lost Boys—a ways off, but moving quickly. Three of the pirates bolted and the two seemed to be well on their way to follow.

 

“ ** _Did I say you could leave?_** ” Pan shouted, finally revealing some of his fury. The ground shook and the trees shuddered, the wind making his voice carry and echo across the island, leaving in its wake a deathly silence.

 

Pan’s eyes trained on Jukes, one of the pirates who hadn’t run right away. His eyes lowered to the pirates still partially unbuckled trousers. “You’re a fine swimmer, aren’t you Billy?”

 

Jukes was smart enough not to reply but that didn’t stop Pan from stepping closer to him. In either bravery or stupidity, Jukes did not back away. “Well that just doesn’t seem fair at all. And how are the mermaid to know where to begin their search? Sure, one of you is bleeding, but I’m not certain that is enough. I’m afraid some part of you has simply got to go.”

 

Jukes’ jaw clenched and his eyes widened but he still said nothing, though Wendy could see he was now shaking like a leaf. “I have a particular member in mind, but I’m afraid a little bird has already marked it for a future token. Though she did mention some other part…”

 

“A hand.” Wendy said coldly from behind him, feeling no remorse for the man who would have forced himself upon her.

 

Jukes was whimpering now and it gave Wendy no small pleasure to see him experience the fear which had so recently raked her own body. Pan was smiling like a devil now.

 

“Yes. A _hand_. Though I don’t fancy the idea of another Hook. Oh, well.” He turned away and shrugged. Jukes fell to his knees in relief.

 

“Fingers will have to do.” Pan whipped around and cleanly sliced off all four of Jukes’ right hand fingers, leaving only bloody stumps and a lonely thumb.

Jukes shrieked in agony.

 

“ ** _Run_**.” He snarled.

 

So they ran. Leaving fingers and trailing blood behind them.

 

***

 

Pan watched them race away. Most likely to their deaths.

 

He had expected to feel pleasure in this, but he still had nothing but the boiling rage. And even though he would not admit it, _fear_.

 

He kept his back turned far longer than the time it took for their retreating forms to disappear in part to compose his face. To release the tension in his body. To feel _relief_.

 

He could hear her hitched breathing behind him. Felt the warmth of her body radiating out toward him. She was safe. Pan closed his eyes. She was _safe_.

 

Finally, he cleaned the blood off his sword. As he sheathed his, she dropped hers with a thud that penetrated the silence that surrounded them.

 

He spun around, eyes narrowed and searching for whomever thought to harm her now. But there was no one. Just his bird.

 

She seemed to be in shock. Her eyes were wide and face paler than he had ever seen it. She shaking and he suddenly felt a horrible guilt for tearing her clothes the night before—they now only had sleeves and dangling strips which she had attempted to where like a bath robe. Even as he felt it, the island became warmer and the branches of the trees surrounding them hid them from view.

 

Seemingly unconsciously, he took a step towards her and she gasped and dropped to her knees. She was practically hyperventilating. Fury boiled within him with renewed vigor as he dropped down to his own knees before her. He reached out to cup her face and she _flinched_. His jaw clenched and thunder clouds rolled above them. He took her face in his hands anyway—made her look at him.

 

“They are _dead_ , little bird. If not by the mermaids than I will take them myself and water your garden with their blood. Never—“

 

She slapped him.

 

Pan reeled back in surprise. It took a moment, but he realized why she was shaking. She was… laughing. A smile was now on her freshly bruised face, but her words were deadly serious.

 

“As you said, I’ve already done my marking. He’s _mine_.” And then laughter pure and sweet bubbled out of her murderous lips.

 

Lips that were soon on his, pouring their light into his darkness. Even as he was questioning her sanity, he felt his fury transform into something else.

 

***

 

Wendy hadn’t felt this alive in ages.

 

She’d held a sword in her hand, stood her ground against pirates, all but ordered the removal of a man’s fingers. She felt _incredible_. But there was still blood pounding in her veins—demanding that she act. Only there was no fight to be had. There was Pan.

 

As soon as her lips touched his, she knew it was what her body wanted if it couldn’t have blood. She licked his lips and laughed again—she would have some blood. She must have slapped him hard.

 

She ran her hand through his soft hair and gripped him to her—loving the feeling of control. High on it. As she tasted the inside of his mouth, Pan’s shock seemed to wear off and he responded. _Finally._

 

If he was confused about her sudden shift in behavior, he made no comment of it. Though Wendy suspected the ever hardening bulge in his pant to be the cause of that. Though he did hesitate. Pan _never_ hesitated. Wendy internally glared at him. But she had learned from last night the way to get what she wanted.

 

“ _Peter,_ ” she moaned into his mouth, feeling a smirk cross her lips.

 

He groaned and then gave in, his hands reaching through the tears in her gown to run up and down her waist—pulling her closer.

 

_Success._

 

She laughed and took his bottom lip between her teeth as she was pushed back by the mere force of him against a tree. The rough bark scraped into her mostly exposed back, but she paid it no mind. She much rather focus on Pan’s hands on her—especially as one moved up to her breast.

 

She returned the favor and lowered her right hand to press against his hardness; it twitched against her in response. She rubbed it tortuously slow and his lips left hers to press against her neck.

 

He moaned. “ _Darling._ ”

 

He bit her and Wendy gasped aloud, left hand clawing into the fabric on his back. _Fabric_. That had to go. She gripped and pulled—yanking it over his head and temporarily separating him from her. In that moment after his shirt was removed, she was able to truly look at him. His hair was in horrendous shape due to her manhandling and his green eyes seemed dazed—mostly likely still adjusting to her attack on him. There was a slight flush on his cheeks and there was something about the expression on his face. She couldn’t quite place it, but it slowed her down—made her lean in and gently kiss him till his eyes closed along with hers. Her right hand paused in its ministrations to join her left in unbuckling his pants.

 

He shoved her back with such force it gave her vertigo and it was Wendy’s turn to be dazed. Pan was breathing hard and standing, several paces back from where they had been sitting. “It’s time for you to go home, bird.”

 

He spoke evenly, but there was a note of something sinister hidden beneath his words. Something Wendy did not want to test. She did anyway.

 

“Peter…”

 

His eyes flashed. “ _House_ or _cage_. Take your pick, little bird. In one you shall be safe, in the other you are but a dangling prize for the pirates—and don’t think I’ll come to rescue so soon next time.”

 

“I don’t _need_ your rescuing,” Wendy said with clenched teeth, standing up and recovering herself as best she could. “Time was I could best any one of them.”

 

He stepped forward with a sneer. “Time was you wanted to _be_ one of them. Or do you still wish to be called ‘Red-handed Jill’? Go on—I won’t stop you.”

 

Wendy huffed in an irritatingly childlike manner. “So that’s it, then? Whenever _you_ want something, I’m simply there for you to come to, but heaven forbid **_I_** —”

 

“ ** _YES_**!” Pan roared into her face, teeth bared like the beast she should never forget he truly was. “Because _you_ are _mine_. On this island, you are nothing— _ **nothing**_ —but mine.”

 

She bit her lip—glaring at him right in the face for what felt like a solid hour. But then she could take it no more and turned away in the direction of the house she had been so close to reaching. “I may be ‘yours,’ Pan, but you _cannot_ have me whenever you wish. I am _not_ a _toy_.”

 

He laughed, impish grin painted across his youthful face. “I shall _have_ you any way, and any _time_ , I wish. Who are you to say different?”

 

Wendy had begun walking and now she paused. She turned back around to face the boy-king and curtsied. “Wendy Moira Angela Darling.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it has been soo long. Since last I posted I have been in two weddings, one play, and a whole slew of exams. No excuse really--my main problem was just this chapter in general. I don't know why, but I was really struggling with it. I hope it's not too apparent--I'll probably do some more editing to it sometime in the next week--but I really just wanted to get this posted because wow, so many kudos! Thank you all so much for reading these little snippets of my wandering mind.


End file.
